


Sternengeflüster

by CannibalCandy



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCandy/pseuds/CannibalCandy
Summary: "Hörst du es? Die Lügen die jene Sterne am späten Nachthimmel wispern?"Miamorica Seraphina ist einer der 41 großen Herrscher von Nazarick, als sie jedoch zusammen mit ihren Mitspieler Momonga im Spiel YGGDRASIL gefangen wird, änderte sich alles schlagartig.





	Sternengeflüster

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Orphic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465165) by [CannibalCandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCandy/pseuds/CannibalCandy). 



Miamorica Seraphina, oder kurz Seraph genannt, saß leicht angespannt am großen Runden Tisch auf dem 9ten Stockwerk von Nazarick. Ihre ozean-blauen Fingernägel tippten sanft auf der Tischplatte im Rhytmus der Sekunden, während ihre Augen genau die Uhr anblickten. Um Mitternach sollte das Spiel YGGDRASIL seine Server schließen und für immer herunterfahren. Als sie die letzten Sekunden herunterzählte, was wie eine Ewigkeit wirkte, erstarrte sie vollkommen. Ihr Atem stockte und ihr gesundes Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus. Die gesammte Atmosphäre hatte sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden schlagartig verändert. Außerdem bemerkte sie einen Schauer der ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinab lief und unwohl fühlen lässt. Ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten auf die holografische Uhr die ihr angezeigt wurde. Wieso war sie noch immer hier? Mit ihren sanften Fingerspitzen berührte sie die Stirn ihrer Maske und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

"Lady Miamorica, geht es ihnen gut? Sie wirken ziemlich verwirrt und panisch auf mich." sprach eine Stimme hinter ihr, welche sie dazu brachte vor Angst aufgespringen. Sofort drehe sie sich um und blickte in ein bekanntes Gesicht. "Was?" murmelte sie unter ihren panischen Atem. "Wie kann das sein?!" "Lady Miamorica, Ich kann ihnen keine genaue Antwort geben, wenn ich nicht genau weiß was sie meinen." Die Person war keine geringere als ihre eigene Kreation selbst, Vincent. Ein wahrer Gentleman, welcher nur da war um Seraph zu dienen.

"Wo sind wir?!"  
"Auf dem 9ten Stockwerk, im Raum des runden Tisches."

Das war der Tag wo alles anfing.


End file.
